I Wrap My Arms Around You
by FanWriter83
Summary: Ten year old Kili meets the young elf Legolas and they become friends even though their differences and the fact that their family's don't like the other. How long will it take before their family's find out and will their friendship be strong enough?
1. We can't be friends

**Hey guys, another Hobbit story but this one is mainly about Kili and the friendship he develops with Legolas. I know it's a bit weird for dwarves and elves to be friends, but I thought, why not:D English isn't my first language, so there might be some mistakes, but I will re-upload the chapter soon I found a beta reader:D**

**Enjoy reading:D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: We can't be friends<strong>

On a chilly midwinter morning, the young 10 year old dwarfing Kili, was wandering alone through the forest. Finally his uncle had showed him only yesterday how to use and bow and arrow properly. Not that he already had tried himself, just watched how his uncle and brother did it. And to be honest, Fili was really bad at it.

When Kili asked if he could give it a go, his uncle said no. Because he was still too young to use weapons. After a few times of begging and pouty faces, Thorin still said no and left.

The next morning Thorin left with some friends for a day or two and left Fili in charge. Which means, Kili had to what his older brother told him to do. Which seemed always a lot, because Fili always liked to extort the opportunity to use his younger brother as his personal laky.

After Thorin had left it only took 5 minutes before Fili shouted to his younger brother to fetch him some ale and some bread.

_Get it yourself_ Kili thought, grabbed a bow and the quiver with arrows before opening his bedroom window and climbed out. And that's why he was wandering alone in the forest at this very moment.

After an hour of walking and trying to shoot 1 or 2 times upon a tree, which seemed harder than he had thought and the arrows didn't come close to the tree's he used as target, but Kili was still really proud of himself for shooting at all.

"I still need a bit of practice, that's all" Kili said to himself, smiling satisfied. Suddenly Kili froze in his tracks, and it wasn't because of the cold and chilly weather. There was something behind him that just had stepped onto a twig, which broke under the weight of whatever or whoever had stepped on it. Then Kili heard a growl, causing cold chills to run down his spine.

Slowly and carefully, not to make any sudden movement, Kili turned around to see what was standing behind him. A few feet away from him stood a large black bear that seemed not a where of Kili's presence.

Slowly Kili took a step back and another one. The bear moved his ears and put its nose in the air. Luckily for Kili he wasn't standing in the wind, so the change was smaller the bear would sense his smell.

The bear went on with what it was doing and Kili let out a soft sigh of relief. Slowly he took another step back but it might have been better if he had looked first because he placed his foot on a dry twig which broke immediately.

Kili froze up and the bear moved his ears again. This time the bear also moved his head towards Kili, looking him straight in the eyes. For seconds, which looked an eternity, the bear just stood there, looking at Kili who didn't dare to move or breathe.

_What did uncle Thorin say we had to do when we ran into a bear? _ Kili thought, anxious trying to remember what it could be. Kili went all of his uncle's rules and tips over and over in his head when suddenly the bear started to stand up straight.

_That can't be good_ Kili thought; cold sweat seeped down his face. _Run? No, running is the most stupid thing to do uncle said. Lie down on the ground and don't move? No, that couldn't it be either, right? I would only make it easier for the bear to catch me, right? Running will it is then. _

The bear made his angry move towards Kili who didn't hesitate for a moment and started to run the other way, hearing the bear running roaring behind him. Twigs broke underneath Kili's small feet and it already started to become colder as well and wind picked up.

Kili kept running and running, hearing the bear roaring behind hem when suddenly... silence. Kili ducked behind a nearest tree to catch up some breath in his almost bursting lungs. Trembling from head to toe, mixed of anxious and the cold weather.

Suddenly Kili froze up again. Not that he had heard anything, but he could feel he wasn't alone. Did the bear come back? The hair in the back of his neck rose up, holding in his breath when suddenly something, or someone, grabbed him by his collar of his tunic and pulled him out of his hiding spot.

Kili started to kick, trying to attack his attacker while screaming his lungs out when he suddenly fell with a big thud back in the snow.

"Nice way of thanking someone who saved you" Kili heard a voice say and he looked up. In front of him stood an elf with long blonde hair.

"I didn't need to be saved" Kili said defending himself standing up and dusting the snow of his tunic. "I was perfectly handling it myself."

"Yeah, I noticed that" the elf said, grinning and folded his arms.

Kili rolled his eyes annoyed before walking around the elf and went back in the direction he came from minutes ago.

"What's your name, little dwarfing?" the elf asked following Kili closely, making sure the boy wouldn't get into new trouble.

"You didn't tell me yours either so why would I tell you?" Kili replied, not looking back just kept walking straight forward. Suddenly he stood still, didn't recognize the area anymore and while he tried to figure out which way he had come from the elf just stood there watching him.

"Lost?" the elf asked, leaning casual against one of the trees.

"No!" Kili replied, narrowing his eyes angrily to the elf before just walking recklessly into a direction. "I was just wondering where the bear went to."

"I scared him off with some arrows" the elf replied proudly before walking after Kili again.

_I scared him off with some arrows _Kili mouthed aggravated to himself, getting more and more annoyed by the elf's presence. Suddenly Kili stood still, remembering something and circled anxious around to see were whatever he was looking for was.

"What's the matter?" the elf asked, tilting his head questionably at Kili who kept running anxious up and down between the trees.

"Uncle Thorin will be mad" Kili muttered to himself and tears welled up behind his eyes. Searching behind every tree, in every snow dune, but Kili couldn't find it. Kili hanged down his head, sat down onto a large rock and bursting into tears.

The elf started to feel a bit awkward, not really knowing what to do and started to fidget his tunic. Then he slowly walked upon the dwarfing and sat down next to him, clearing his throat.

"Were you looking for?" the elf started and Kili looked up with big teary eyes.

"My uncle's bow and quiver" Kili sobbed, rubbing a few tears away that streamed down his cheeks. "I must have dropped it when that bear came after me."

"You know what?" the elf said and smiled gently. "I'll help you find the bow and quiver and I'll bring you home. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great" Kili replied, beaming like the sun and jumped off the rock. The elf chuckled a bit before following the recklessly dwarfing.

For minutes the elf and the dwarfing didn't say anything, just too busy with walking back, looking behind every tree, rock, shrub for the bow and quiver. It was the elf who found it and held it up for Kili to see, who started to smile even more before taking it from the elf.

"Thank you so much" Kili replied happily, wrapped the quiver and bow around his back before making way back home. The elf followed him closely which started to make Kili curious. "Why do you help me?"

"I like to say we are friends" the elf replied and Kili circled around, looking even more curious.

"Why? My brother, Fili, says elf and dwarves can't be friends."

"Is that what you think as well?" the elf asked looking a bit disappointed. Kili shrugged his shoulders before turning around and started to walk again.

"I suppose not" Kili replied, who always wanted a friend. Other dwarves in his town didn't want to be around with him. Always accepted him because Fili told them too. "I like to be your friend."

The elf sighed relieved, following Kili quickly.

"Kili."

"What did you say?" the elf asked confused.

"My name" Kili replied looking up to the elf who now walked beside him. "You asked me my name. It's Kili."

The elf smiled back and nodded.

"Legolas. My name is Legolas."

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was the first chapter, let me know what you think so far:D<strong>


	2. Don't exaggerate, Kili

**Hi guys, sorry that it took so long for me to upload the next chapter, I was having a bit of a writer block but here is the next chapter in this story:D  
>I know there might be a few grammar and spelling mistakes, english isn't my first language and I'm still looking for a beta reader.<strong>

**Enjoy reading:D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2. Don't exaggerate, Kili<strong>

The young dwarfing sneaked back into the house the same way as he had sneaked out earlier the day, only this time he didn't succeed as for his brother Fili who sat in his bedroom waiting for his return.

"I cannot believe you sneaked out just like that!" Fili said, standing up from the bed and folded his arms, walking towards his younger brother. "Uncle Thorin is furious and not only at you but also at me for my lack of babysitting."

"Technically I'm not a baby" Kili replies offended, trying to hide the quiver and bow behind his back. Not that it helped much since the bow was way bigger than him.

"And you took Uncle's bow?" Fili scowled with widened eyes. "Do you realize what he would do when he gets back and finds out?"

"So… Uncle Thorin isn't home?" Kili asked slowly, walking over to the bedroom door and opened it. He couldn't hear anything so maybe he could bring it back to his uncle's room so he would never find out it was missing.

"Thorin and some other dwarves are out on a search party looking for you!" Fili replied angrily, watching how Kili sneaked out the room into the hallway. "What are you think you're doing?"

Fili immediately follows his little brother out the room up to Thorin's while Kili explained to him what the plan was, which sounded way too dangerous to him. After all, not all the dwarves were searching. Some of them stayed home in case Kili came home before them. They could hear them sneaking into Thorin's room and tell Thorin later. Then they would be in serious trouble. He even might not go out the house for days, weeks, maybe even months.

Fili tried to say all that to his brother but the stubborn dwarfing didn't listen, opened the door slowly with a creak. They both immediately froze in their spots, listening if one of the other dwarves would have heard it and came checking on them.

They sighed in relief when no-one came and quickly Kili walked inside, placing the quiver and bow back in its place.

"Where have you been all day?" Fili asked, soon they had left their uncle's room and walked back to Kili's. Now the bow was safely back in his place, Fili wanted an explanation.

Kili however, wasn't planned to tell him the whole story. After all, Fili wouldn't like it if his brother talked with an elf and maybe could spill it to Thorin. No, Legolas was his secret and his only.

"I wanted to proof to uncle that I'm old enough to handle a bow" Kili explained. Fili surely must know how it was too been handled like a little kid. Or maybe not, by the angrily look on his face.

"Have you any idea how many dangerous animals are out there?"

"Not any I can't defeat" Kili replies fiercely looking up to his brother. "After all, I slayed a bear today."

"Kili, no time to exaggerate" Fili replies, glancing doubtfully at him. Why couldn't his little brother see that he could have end up in big trouble. Why did the dwarfing always wanted to proof anyone that he wasn't a little kid anymore because he still was only ten. There was no shame in that.

"Okay, fine. I didn't slay a bear, but I could have if it hadn't run away. It probably must have felt threatened by my big posture. It only took me one arrow to scare him off, hehe."

"Great, so there is one arrow missing from the quiver?" Fili asked and his eyes grew wide again. "You know uncle always counts them, now he definitely will find out." Fili started to passe anxious up and down the room while rubbing with his fingers through his long golden hair. He already started to get a beard as well.

"Don't worry. I collected it later you really need to stop being so stressed all the time and relax a bit. You already start to act like an grownup, which is really boring. You hardly play with me, why is that?"

"You know why" Fili snaps back, turning around with angry eyes. "Thorin is king, which means…"

"You will be hair of the throne, bla, bla, bla" Kili interrupted his older brother. "I know and why wouldn't I. You keep reminding me and so does Thorin. But that doesn't mean we can't play anymore."

"Yes it does, can't you see! I'm a grownup and grownups are serious and don't do stupid things."

"Bofur is a grownup, and he still make jokes and does stupid things once a while."

Suddenly they hear the front door slam, realizing both that their uncle is back. Angry and ready to punish them real hard. Even Kili, ten years old and forgetting that he's fiercely the minute he hears Thorin scowl for Fili to come down and explain to him how it would be possible for him to not babysit properly when he's asked to.

Kili, realizing there was no point for him to hide any longer decided to come with Fili and show his presence and get it over with it.

Both boys came walking down the stairs, staring straight into Thorin's angry red face and madly widened eyes.

"So, you decided to delight us with your presence too I see!" Thorin yells angry to Kili, grabs him by his tunic and drags him further down. "How dare you to leave the house while I said you had to stay with Fili!

His face was a few inches away from Kili's and with every word that came from his mouth, spit showers into Kili's face. Yep, Thorin was really pissed off. _No way I'm going to tell him about the bow, bear and Legolas. Certainly not Legolas otherwise he might hunt the poor elf down for talking to a dwarf prince. Or even trespassing dwarf lands._

"Where have you been all day?"

_Okay, maybe I better admit about the bear, but not the bow and Legolas. Wait, I can't tell anything about the bear. How otherwise I could escape from it without help._

"Well!"

"I was in the woods and got chased by a bear" Kili replied with anxious voice. He knew it was no point to keep it hidden any longer. "I kept running and running, hide behind some trees until the bear got bored and left. Which he did and I went home."

Kili left out the part with Legolas, knowing it would only make his uncle madder if he knew Kili was talking with an elf. Thorin was already mad enough for it is.

Thorin kept yelling for almost an hour to both of the boys, telling them they were grounded for a whole week. Only were permitted to go outside when they were with Thorin or some of the other dwarves that were allowed to take them outside.

Both boys sighed deeply, knowing that there was no other choice than listen.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was the second chapter, let me know what you think so far. And if you have some story idea's, feel free to let me know by pm and maybe I will use them, depends on whether I get inspiration :D<strong>


	3. Adventure in a snow covered wood

**Hi guys, thank you so much for your reviews, follows and favs:D**

**Enjoy reading the next chapter:D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Adventure in a snow covered woods<strong>

Kili had been grounded for an entire week but to him it looked more like an eternity. Thorin had told him he wasn't allowed to go out on his own, which he found really hard. Especially because he wanted to meet his secret friend Legolas again. His elven friend might be wondering where he got to.

Also his brother Fili had some troubles with staying indoors. He kept banging his head against the wall in boredom. Figural speaking, though Kili would had loved to see him doing that for real. It would kept his mind off a few things.

Suddenly Kili overheard a conversation between his uncle and a few other dwarves about their plan to go into the woods for a few hours. Kili did a silently happy dance because this means Thorin would be out and then he might get the change to sneak outside again. Just for a few minutes to reach the spot he met Legolas before and tell him about the punishment.

But the dance wasn't for long because he suddenly heard Dwalin ask why they would go into the woods while it was winter. They had food enough stored until spring.

Thorin told that a few dwarves had spotted an elf around the borders multiple occasions, so they had to find him and hunt him down.

Kili's heart froze after hearing that. It wouldn't be Legolas, right? It wouldn't be Legolas who came close to the borders to check on him. Wondering why he didn't come.

"Elves don't come close to dwarf borders" Dwalin says looking at Thorin quizzically and drank his tankard empty. "What kind of elf was it?"

"Not sure, but probably one of the Woodland Realms" Thorin replies, also drinking from his tankard before talking again. "Rumours go that it was a tall blonde one. Probably Thranduil asked his son to spy on us."

Thranduil? Kili knew that name. His uncle had told him and Fili several times that Thranduil was king of the Woodland Realms. So, if it indeed had been Legolas who they had seen. That meant Legolas was a prince just like him and Fili. And they were about to hunt him down!"

Kili had to do something. Kili had to try stop his uncle from going into the woods. Had to stop him from hunting down Legolas, his new and only friend. Only that part he couldn't tell Thorin, right?

Although, he was also too small to stop his uncle. Thorin was already mad at him about his previous adventure. No. Kili had to wait until Thorin left. Then he could sneak out, run to meet Legolas and tell him he had to stay away for a while. Or at least, stay away from the borders.

Kili slips back into his quarters, puts some warm clothes on and waited for Thorin to leave. It took almost 15 minutes for Thorin to finish his tankard, then slowly stood up and yelled for his nephews. Ordering them to stay in their quarters.

Then the front door slammed close and Kili knew he had to come in action. Quickly he climbs through his window, hides behind some firewood until his uncle and other dwarves are out of sight.

As fast as the dwarfling's feet could carry him, Kili ran into the woods. The snow beneath his feet and the dry … of the trees slamming in his face made it only harder. Soon the dwarfling was out of breath and stopped for a few seconds to navigate his surroundings.

Kili was only ten and so little which made the woods so large and scary. Quickly Kili tried to shake the anxious feeling away and started running again until he reached the spot that looked like the one he had bumped into the bear. But then again, everything looked the same to him.

In the distant he could hear his uncle yell instructions to the other dwarves. They came closer and closer. Kili had to be quickly now.

Kili took the left path and kept running, slipping a few times and fell face down into the cold snow. Quickly he crawled up to his feet and ran again, only to slip again and fall on his butt. Only this time he fell onto something hard and he yelped in pain.

"I think I heard something!" Kili heard Dwalin yell and it sounded way to close. "It came from there!"

Kili heard loud footsteps coming towards him. Anxious the dwarfling looked around for a hiding place which he saw. Quickly he tried to get back up his feet, which was hard because the pain in his bottom but he managed.

Just in time he hid behind a large boulder when the first dwarf appeared. It was Thorin and he looked really angry. Suddenly his uncle noticed something in the snow and Kili follows his gaze, noticing small footsteps that tells where he went to.

A cold shiver ran down Kili's spine, quickly crawled back on his feet and ran into another path, away from the dwarves. Behind him he could hear Thorin yell orders again and Kili could tell they maybe might have spot him. Only they thought it was the elven prince.

Kili kept running and running. He had never run so fast in his live. Even not from the bear because his uncle was much more dangerous than any bear, right. Okay, maybe it was a tie.

Suddenly his foot slips from under him and he tumbles down a small hill further down until he falls in a big pile of snow.

For seconds the world spins and Kili keeps lie low until the dizzy feeling wears off. But then there is another problem. His entire body feels cold and Kili realizes it maybe might better if he went out the pile of snow but the poor dwarfling couldn't move.

Suddenly he heard a noise, not far from him and he realized he wasn't alone. Who was it? His uncle Thorin? A bear? Wolf? Kili held in his breath, didn't dare to move, thinking the person or animal wouldn't see him and leave.

Suddenly he felt someone pulling him up by his tunic, out of the snow and back on his feet. His little face and body was completely frozen, wasn't able to fight at all.

"What are you doing here, Kili?" he heard a familiar voice say, turns him around and looks straight into Legolas eyes who had bend through his knees so they were on eye level. "You are completely wet and cold."

"I…. I…. was… trying…" Kili tried to say while Legolas rubbed his body to get him warm again.

In the distant they could hear Thorin and his company coming, closing them in. Legolas quickly picked up Kili in his arms and starts running away from the dwarves until they had reached a cave that looked save enough to stay the night.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was the third chapter, let me know what you think:D<strong>


End file.
